The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatenteeD325112SApr. 7, 1992ThompsonD685608S1Jul. 9, 2013BangertD369518SMay 7, 1996Wilson6,797,304B2Sep. 28, 2004McGonagleD557978S1Dec. 25, 2007Bodium